Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of heat exchange systems in general and in particular to a heat exchange system that employs a laser as the heat generating source.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,142,088; 5,850,412; 4,152,567; and, 4,389,560, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse heating systems employing a variety of different heat sources.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical heat exchange apparatus that is particularly well suited for remote locations having limited conventional fuel resources.
With the current concern regarding the dwindling reserves of fossil fuels worldwide, it has become imperative that alternative heating systems be developed to stave off as long as possible the ultimate depletion of our fossil fuel supply.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among conservationists and others for a new and improved heat exchange system which relies, at its core, upon a laser heat generating source; and, the provision of such an arrangement is the stated objective of the present invention.
Briefly stated, the laser based heat exchange system that forms the basis of the present invention comprises in general a containment unit, a heat sink unit, a heat source and a mounting unit wherein, the heat source unit relies upon a laser member to generate heat within the heat sink unit that is convectively transferred to a fluid medium that passes through a duct or pipe containing the heat exchange system.
As will be explained in greater detail further on in the specification, the containment unit includes an elongated containment vessel the interior of which is provided with the heat sink unit including a heat sink liner member having a plurality of ceramic tiles covering the interior of the containment vessel; wherein, the heat source unit comprises a carbon dioxide laser member the barrel of which is directed toward one end of the containment vessel to heat the ceramic tiles and the periphery of the containment vessel by conduction.
In addition, the mounting unit includes a framework member having inner and outer framework sections that support and suspend the containment vessel in a generally perpendicular fashion relative to the framework member wherein, the framework member also includes a plurality of fluid restrictor panels that force fluid flow around the periphery of the heated containment vessel to elevate the temperature of the fluid.